Plots and Poison
by FrivolousFlare
Summary: Kole, Jericho, Jinx and KF are roomed together. Kole is trying to get Jinx and KF together, as well as stop arguing every five seconds. But what happens when disaster strikes? JeriKole story. R&R! Rated for safety possible fights .
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first part of Plots and Poisons. Kind of random, bit strange. Aren't we all? Jinx and KF may be kind of OOC, sorry!**

**I don't own Teen Titans. Oh well, a girl can dream.**

A loud crash echoed through Titans Tower. As always, it had come from the 2nd room on the 5th floor, one of the many guest rooms. A pink-haired, blue-eyed girl walked out, dragging along a blonde-haired, green eyed boy. The girl sighed. Her name was Kole. At that moment, a boy in a mask walked past.

"Are they arguing again?" the masked boy, who's name was Robin, asked. Kole sighed and nodded. "What about?"

"I don't know. Something about him calling her 'Jinxie'." Kole answered. Jericho, the blonde boy, was looking nervously at the door behind them. Robin groaned in annoyance.

"Well, when they've calmed down, tell them to come down for lunch." Robin turned around and walked back down the corridor he had just come up. Kole sighed and looked back at the door. The noise seemed to have stopped. She nervously crept back towards it, reached out a hand when…

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

A scream of rage cut through the rare silence, followed by a crash and a thud. Startled, Kole withdrew, lost her balance and fell into Jericho. They both blushed slightly. Kole sighed and sat down against the wall, Jericho did the same. They both watched the door and listened to the loud noises coming from within. It stopped again. Kole and Jericho looked nervously at each other before Jericho got up, opened the door and entered. As soon as he had stepped in, Jinx pushed past him and stormed out.

The room was a mess. One of the beds had been reduced to bars of metal and planks of charred wood. There was a light dusting of feathers covering the other pieces of furniture. A shock of messy red hair peeped out from behind a pile of metals poles, followed by two blue eyes and a yellow and red spandex costume. Kole nearly laughed out loud with the sight of him. His red hair was all over the place and covered in dust, his mask was stuck in his hair and his costume was dirty, ripped and torn.

"What happened?" Kole asked, looking around the once tidy room.

"Err, me and Jinx had a little fight." Kid Flash answered, brushing some feathers off his shoulder.

"_Little?"_ Kole raised an eyebrow as she gestured, with her hand, the remains of Kid Flash's bed. Kid Flash laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm gonna go change, see you later!" Kid Flash took off at light speed out the door.

"By the way, lunch is going to be ready soon!" Kole called to him down the corridor. "Do you think he heard me?" she asked Jericho, who shrugged. "Come on, let's go."

Kole and Jericho walked down the corridor, finally arriving at the vast kitchen. Everything seemed normal enough; Cyborg and Beastboy were arguing about tofu and meat, Robin was looking at some crime reports, Raven was reading a book and Starfire was sitting next to Robin, looking a bit bored. Kole sat down on her other side, Jericho sat next to Kole. At that moment, Kid Flash came running in and skidded to a halt next to Cyborg and Beastboy. Quick as a flash, he grabbed some eggs and bacon from the fridge and started to cook them; he then snatched up some bread and put it in the toaster. Startled, Beastboy whipped around to watch.

"Those had better be tofu eggs!" he pointed to the pan on the cooker. Kid Flash shook his head. Beastboy grabbed another pan and put it on the cooker, then proceeded to prepare some tofu eggs and bacon. Cyborg made a face.

"Yuck. BB, can't you eat normally for a change?" he asked.

"No way! You know I'm a vegetarian Cyborg!" BB argued back. Cyborg and BB started, once again, to argue about each other's eating habits. Robin looked up briefly before shaking his head and going back to his reports.

"Please friends, can you stop with the arguments now?" Starfire asked hopefully. Sadly, no-one heard her.

"SHUT UP!" an angry voice shouted from the door way. Everyone stopped and looked up at the new arrival. Jinx stood in the doorway, shaking with anger. Her hands were balled into fists and her pink eyes were narrowed into a glare.

"Jinx! Are you okay?" Kole asked, making her way towards her friend.

"Yeah, it's just… ugh!" and with that she ran out, Kole running behind her.

A stunned silence hung over the air, broken by Kid Flash shouting:

"BREAKFAST!"

-In some random room-

"Jinx, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Kid Flash has been getting on my nerves lately."

"I heard."

Jinx smiled faintly before frowning again.

"Hey guys!"

Jinx and Kole looked up to see Bumblebee enter the room.

"Bumblebee! I thought you went back to Steel City!" Kole exclaimed, standing up.

"Well, I came back for a visit."

"You only left three days ago." Jinx pointed out. At this, Bumblebee flushed slightly.

"Err…"

"It wouldn't have something to do with a certain guy whose name begins with a 'Cy' and ends with 'Borg' now would it?" Kole asked innocently.

"N-no, w-what makes you say that?"

"Just a guess!"

Bee growled slightly at Kole who was just smiling. Jinx smirked at Bee's flustered face.

"Should we go down then?" Bee asked, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah! Come on Jinx!"

As the trio passed Jinx, Kid Flash, Jericho and Kole's room, (**A/N From hence forth, this shall be know as the JJKKF room**) Bumblebee noticed the mess.

"Did a hurricane recently pass through there or are there tornadoes on the loose?" she asked.

"No, Jinx and Kid Flash had another fight even though they obviously like each other."

Bee nodded in understanding. Jinx froze.

"What did you say?"

"I said that you like Kid Flash."

"I do not! How could I like that annoying show off who can't even stand still for one second?"

"I dunno, I'm not psychic or anything!"

"Still, you obviously like Kid Flash just like Kole likes Jericho." Bee said. This time, Kole froze. Jinx and Bee stopped when they realised she had stopped.

"I d-do n-not!" Kole protested.

"Yeah you do!" Bee said.

"No I don't!"

"Admit it Kole!" Jinx joined in on taunting Kole, much to her annoyance.

"For the last time, NO I DON'T!"

**Not very long. I'll try to make the rest longer; I'm just no good at padding things out! Sorry! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again!**

**This is the next chapter of 'Plots and Poison' When I've finished this story, I'll probably do 'Crushes and Quarrels'. Same thing but about Kid Flash and Jinx. **

**For those who read 'Jump City High', I really need to know which group you think Starfire/Kori should be in. I won't update till I get ten opinions. I've already got 5, I need 5 more! Advice on Jericho/Joseph and a surname for Aqualad/Garth would be helpful!**

**Also, I, being the idiot I am, just finished up writing what I thought was gonna be the next chapter for 'Seasons of Love', only to look back at my notes and realise I had done the wrong song. So, I'll do the right song this time but the update will be slow. Sorry!**

**Also, I would like to thank my ONLY reviewer, ****EulaliaGal. **

**Okay, that's all!**

_Click_

_**Twang**_

_Click_

_**Twang**_

**Grrr**

_Click_

_**Twang**_

**Grrr**

_Click_

_**Twang**_

**Grrr**

"SHUT UP!"

Kid Flash, Jinx and Jericho looked up in shock at Kole who was sitting on her bed with a book on her lap and an annoyed expression on her face.

"Sorry, it was just hard to read with all the noise." Kole apologised, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry." Kid Flash said, putting down the pen he had been 'clicking'.

"Yeah, sorry."

Jericho gave her an apologetic look and put his guitar down.

"It's fine. I'm gonna go read on the roof." And with that, Kole got up, book in hand, and walked out the door.

"I blame you." Jinx accused pointedly. Kid Flash seemed confused. He mocked a look of hurt.

"Me? Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean if you hadn't been 'clicking' that pen in the first place, then you wouldn't have upset Kole, and me,' she muttered the last part under her breath, but Kid Flash still heard.

"You could have told me it was annoying you. That way, you wouldn't have gotten annoyed and neither would Kole!" Kid Flash retorted. Jinx glared at him before crossing her arms and turning her back on him, muttering darkly under her breath.

"Wow, I seem to be annoying you a lot today. First you get annoyed because I was innocently clicking my pen, then you get annoyed because I proved you wrong!"

Jinx growled, eyes glowing pink, and turned to face him, fists clenched and teeth bared. Jericho could see that a fight was about to break out and so grabbed his guitar and darted out, just in time to miss the barrage of hexes that went flying towards Kid Flash.

He ran into the sitting room where Beast Boy and Cyborg were so deeply immersed in a video game that they didn't notice him come in.

"Take that grass stain! Oh yeah!"

"Wait till you get a load of this! Hah!"

"Oh yeah, well how about this!"

"What? How did you-?"

"Oh yeah, nothing can beat the T-man!"

"The T-man?"

"Well, I had the T-car and the T-sub, why can't I call myself the T-man?"

"Whatever. Besides, I want a rematch!"

"You are on grass stain!"

Jericho watched with Starfire as the two restarted the game. Deciding it was getting boring, he left the room. Maybe he could go see if Kole had calmed down yet.

**FLINX**_**FLINX**__FLINX__**FLINX**_**FLINX**

Meanwhile, on the roof…

Kole looked down on her piece of paper. She had long abandoned her book which lay beside her. Surrounding her were bits of crumpled up paper. Her latest piece read…

_Plans to get Kid Flash and Jinx together:_

_Ideas:_

Her problem was she couldn't think of any ideas. Whatever she though of just wouldn't work, like her idea to lock them in a library, or were near impossible to do, such as her other plan to pretend they won tickets to a foreign country where they have to live in the same hotel. But nothing was any good!

Suddenly, she heard a noise. It sounded like a door being opened. Startled, she whipped around and saw Jericho peeping around the door. She smiled and gestured the space next to her. Jericho gladly sat down. He looked at her paper then gave her a questioning look.

"What? Those two obviously like each other! They're just too stubborn to admit it!" Jericho nodded sadly.

"Do you have any ideas?"

He shook his head.

"There must be something we can do!"

Kole changed her position so she was laying on her stomach, propped up by her elbows, her check almost brushing Jericho's sleeve.

"Kole, Jericho. Are you two up here?" a voice asked from behind them. They turned to see Robin walking towards them. "We're gonna have dinner in a few minutes so make sure you come down."

"Yes, _mum,"_ Kole muttered the last part quietly so only Jericho would here. He smiled in an amused way before staring out at the scene in front of them. The sky was a deep orange colour with pink clouds. The golden orb that was the sun was slowly sinking behind the dark green hills in the distance. The suns light reflected off the sea, casting shimmering lights that bounced off in all directions.

Behind them, a certain winged teen peered around the door. And, keeping quiet, she quickly took a picture before legging it. Behind her she could hear running footsteps and Kole's voice shouting:

"COME BACK HERE!"

Smirking as she did, she took off into the air and out an open window. Something told her Kole was not going to drop it easily.

**Now, this is the part where you come in! You tell me your ideas for ways Kole could try to get Kid Flash and Jinx together! I'll probably use about 5-6 and have a chapter on each. Whoever's idea I use, I'll dedicate the chapter to and add them to my favourite authors!**

**Hasta Luego!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've got lots of ideas for 'getting Jinx and Kid Flash together' plotlines. Thanks to**

'**Umbra-Luna' for giving me the main plot for this chapter!**

**Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to 'Umbra Luna' **

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this! I don't own Teen Titans and I probably never will! *Bursts into tears***

"I've got it!" a voice exclaimed from inside a room in Titans tower. Jericho looked over at Kole who was sitting on a bed with a pen in hand and a grin on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her. She looked at him.

"I've really got it this time!"

Jericho didn't move.

"I have!"

Jericho rolled his eyes and went over. He read the paper on which was written Kole's latest plan.

"This one will so totally work! All we've got to do it persuade them to go to the pier with us. Then, we get them on the rollercoaster and ask the guy working it to make it stop when they're in the tunnel bit!"

Jericho sighed a silent sigh.

"So, will you help?"

He nodded, unable to 'say' no to her face. He was, however, very surprised when Kole flung her arms around him in a big hug. He felt his face heating up as he turned a dark pink colour.

"Thank you so much!"

~A few minutes later~

"Hey, Jinx!"

"Hey Kole, is there something you want?"

"Jericho and I were wondering if you wanted to go to the pier with us!"

"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't want to spoil you _date _with Jericho." Jinx answered, smirking when Kole blushed.

"N-no, I mean Jericho's asking one of his friends as well so it's going be more of a friends day out!."

"I still don't know…"

"Please!"

Jinx looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at Kole's face which was doing a very good impression of puss in boots.

"Oh fine!"

"YAY! Thank you Jinx!"

And with that, Kole skipped off, hoping Jericho would have similar luck with Kid Flash.

~With Jericho~

Jericho silently groaned. For the last five minutes he had been trying to tell Kid Flash to go with him and Kole to the pier but Kid Flash didn't know sign language and, instead of going and getting some paper and a pen for Jericho to write on, insisted on playing charades. Jericho had tried acting it out, but didn't really know what to do for that. He had tried to write it in the air, but Kid Flash didn't understand.

"Err, you want…a scooter!" Kid Flash exclaimed. Jericho put his face in his hand and shook his head. Kid Flash deflated slightly, but was still eager to get it right.

"Hmmm, you want…to go on a…rollercoaster?"

Jericho was about to shake his head but instead lifted his hand so it was horizontal and shook it slightly.

"You want to…go to the pier?"

Jericho nodded frantically.

"Then why did you want to tell me? You don't need my permission!"

Jericho was about to do something when Kole walked in.

"Oh, hey Jericho, Kid Flash." She greeted as she entered the room. Jericho pointed to himself, then Kole and then finally Kid Flash. Realisation dawned on the speedster.

"Oh, you want me to chaperone your _date!_" Kid Flash looked quite pleased with himself as Jericho and Kole blushed and looked away from each other.

"That's not what he meant Kid Flash." Kole said when her cheeks had turned back into their normal colour.

"Then what did he mean?"

"He was trying to ask you if you wanted to go to the pier with us and a friend of mine." Kole answered. Kid Flash mouthed 'oh' while looking from Kole to Jericho.

"Okay, when is it?"

"Tomorrow, around five."

"Okay, I'll be there!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~The next day~

"Hey, Jinx! Are you ready?" Kole called through the door. They had decided to wear normal clothes to the pier. Kole was wearing casual jeans and a white tank top. Jinx was in the bathroom, and taking ages.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Jinx stepped out in black jeans and a purple halter top. Around her neck was a black chocker with a purple gem hanging from it.

"Good, now let's go!" Kole hurried off down the corridor to look for the boys.

"Why's she so eager?" Jinx asked herself as she followed the overenthusiastic girl. The two girls found the boys in the main room. The four of them left the tower and took the T-car (without Cyborg knowing of course) to the pier.

~At the Pier~

"Its nice weather isn't it?" Kole said, trying to make conversation with someone. They had been walking in silence for the last few minutes.

"Yeah…nice…" Jinx answered absentmindedly. Jericho looked around a bit bored. He then spotted a large rollercoaster behind the Ferris Wheel. He tapped Kole's shoulder and pointed to it. Her face immediately lit up and she started to jog towards it.

"Hey guys! A rollercoaster!" the other followed and soon they were at the entrance to it. "Why don't you tow go on it?" Kole suggested, pushing Jinx and Kid Flash forwards towards the queue. "Jericho and I aren't to fond of them." She grabbed Jericho's hand and walked off.

~Next to the rollercoaster operating area~

"Okay, phase one: complete!" Kole walked up to the man at the controls. "Excuse me sir, can you do something for me?"

"What do you want?" he asked in a gruff voice. Kole put on one of her sweetest, most innocent smiles.

"You see my two friends in the queue?" she pointed to Jinx and Kid Flash, "One had pink hair, the other has bright red. Well, when they're in the tunnel, could you stop the rollercoaster and leave them in there for…I don't know…ten minutes?"

"I don't know…it's against regulations…"

"Please! It's for the good of the Teen Titans!"

The man looked slightly surprised for a moment. "The Teen Titans?" he motioned to the said teenager, "They saved my skin once!"

"Really? Well, by doing this for me you'll be benefiting them greatly!"

"Well…only because it's the Teen Titans." Kole jumped up for joy.

"Thank you sir!"

"Yeah yeah, why don't you run along?" Kole and Jericho turned and started to go when the man spoke again. "Enjoy your date!"

Kole froze.

"Why does everyone think we're on a date?"

Jericho just shrugged.

~About five minutes later, Jinx and Kid Flash got on the ride. By then it was getting quiet and there were only a few other people on the rollercoaster. The two titans sat apart from everyone else. Meanwhile, Kole and Jericho decided to go on the Ferris Wheel.

"Wow! The view's fantastic!" Kole exclaimed as she and Jericho rose higher and higher into the sky. Jericho nodded as he looked down at the pier. The multicoloured light twinkled in the night, creating a fantastic image. They looked at the rollercoaster. They could see the carriages go in one side of the tunnel. It didn't come back out. Kole turned to Jericho and grinned.

"Now all we have to do is wait until ten minutes is up! By then they would have hopefully realised their feelings for each other!" Jericho just looked at her.

Suddenly, they lurched forwards as the Ferris Wheel paused. They were left at the top, helpless.

"_We are sorry but there have been some difficulties with this ride. Please stay where you are until we have fixed the problem. Thank you." _

A voice spoke from some speakers in the centre of the wheel. They looked down and saw two men by the controls. Squinting, Kole could just about see that one was the man from the rollercoaster.

"It's the man who stopped the rollercoaster for us! What's he doing?" Kole asked, clinging to the railing an peering down at the man. The said man grinned at them and gave them two thumbs up, although they couldn't quite see that.

"Well, I guess we should wait up here until they decide to let us down." Kole sighed leaned on the railing, admiring the view. She then leant backwards.

Absentmindedly she laid her head on Jericho's shoulder. He looked down at her, startled, but he didn't move. He blushed a dark red before looking up at the sky. A dark blue sheet sprinkled with a handful of stars. The many lights emitting from the rides created a soft orange glow over the pier. It was a very romantic scene.

The two soon lost track of time. They were perfectly content to sit there in each other's presence, appreciating the other's company. However, all good things had to end. The Ferris Wheel started working again and began to bring them back down to the ground. They ran straight to the rollercoaster just in time to see the carriages speed out of the tunnel.

~Outside the rollercoaster~

Kole and Jericho waited for Jinx and Kid Flash to get off the ride. Soon, they saw the two teenagers make their way over.

"Hey guys! How was the ride?" Kole asked, Neither of them answered. It was then she noticed their body language. Jinx had her arms crossed and was pointedly looking away from Kid Flash who was, in return, glaring at his shoes.

"_Maybe we should go home?" _Jericho signed. Kole sighed and nodded. The four teens clambered into the T-car and drove back to the tower. They split up to do whatever they wanted to do. Kole and Jericho grabbed some pizza from the kitchen and sat in the JJKKF (The **Jinx**_Jericho_**Kole**_KidFlash_ room).

Kole picked up her list of ideas and crossed something out. She looked down miserably. Her plan had failed. Instead of getting them together, she had split them further apart. Jericho, who had sensed her sadness, came over and put a comforting arm around her.

Kole looked up at him. She found new strength and picked up her pencil. One failure wouldn't stop her!

--

**I want to thank everyone for the ideas! I've gotten so many!**

**I hope you liked the JeriKole moments! **

**If you're wondering what happened inside the tunnel, then you'll have to read the sequel when I write it! This is based on JeriKole so I follow them and them only. 'Crushes and Quarrels' will follow Jinx and KF**

**Review please!**

**BTW sorry if I use you idea and it doesn't go exactly how I wanted it to go. If you want to change something about your idea then PM me and tell me the changes! (tell me you original idea too otherwise I'll have no idea what you're talking about.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAYZ! I'm back! *Audience groans***

**Whatever.**

**I don't own Teen Titans! I seriously don't know why I have to keep saying this!**

**This idea was given to me by…Sayuki11**

**(It may be different from what you had intended…heheheh…sorry…)**

* * *

"Hey…Cyborg…" Kole said slyly as she wandered into his room. Cyborg looked up from what he was doing and smiled.

"Hey Kole! What brings you here?"

"I need to ask you a favour…" Cyborg looked slightly worried.

"W-what kind of favour?"

"Well…you know those rings that make people look different…"

"Yeah…"

"Could you make some for me?" Kole asked, smiling hugely. Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want some?"

"An…experiment." Kole answered. Cyborg sighed.

"Fine. Do you know what you want them to make people look like?" he asked. Kole nodded. He motioned for her to come over which she did. From a drawer he produced a small box. Inside were about a dozen golden rings. He picked up two of them and placed them on the counter.

Kole watched as he fiddled with some wires and attached them to the rings.

~A few minutes later~

"Okay, girl or boy?" Cyborg asked. On the computer screen was a rotating, 3-D image of a human.

"Girl." Kole answered. Cyborg typed something in and the screen zoomed into the face which now resembled a girls.

"Skin tone?"

"Uh…slightly tanned…with freckles!"

"Okay…" Cyborg typed something else in. The skin of the 3-D image darkened slightly. A few freckles dotted themselves over its nose.

"Good! Err…blue eyes." Cyborg pressed a button on the screen and a chart came up. He clicked something else and the chart filled with lots of different shades of blue. Kole looked over them before deciding on a royal blue. Cyborg clicked it. The 3-D girl's face acquired two blue eyes.

"Perfect! Can she have red hair?"

Cyborg pressed a few things and another chart came up, with time with different shades of red and orange. Kole picked a fiery red. They changed the length and style of the hair before Kole announced that the face was perfect. After changing the body slightly, she said it was done.

"Who are those for?" Cyborg asked when Kole had put the rings in a box with a label and pocketed it.

"Err…I'll tell you later. Can I make another one?"

"Uh…sure!"

They did the same thing, expect this time it was for a boy. Kole gave him messy black hair and green eyes. When they were finished, these rings were also put in a box and pocketed.

"Thanks Cyborg!"

"Your welcome."

Kole walked out of the room. Phase one was complete. When she got back to the JJKKF room she found Jericho was sitting on his bed, playing his guitar. Kole showed him the boxes and grinned.

"They're those hologram ring things that Cyborg used!"

Jericho signed something.

'_Who are they for?'_

"Jinx and Kid Flash of course! They're going to go on a blind date with each other, with out knowing it!"

'_They'll find out."_

"No they won't! Come on, we've got lots of work to do!"

'_We've?'_

"Please!" Jericho sighed and nodded before being whisked out of the room by the pink-haired girl.

~In some random room with a computer~

'_Why are we here?' _Jericho asked through his hands.

"We're going to design the blind date invitation thingies!" Kole answered, turning on the computer. When it had she started to create an 'invitation' for a blind date. She started with the design.

"Hmmm, something strong or subtle? What do you think?"

Jericho shrugged his shoulders.

"I think strong. Red and pink?"

Jericho thought for a moment before shaking is head.

"Maybe…red and green?"

Jericho shook his head again.

'_Too Christmassy'_

"What about…Pink and purple?"

Jericho looked horror-struck. Kole laughed.

"I'll take that as a no, red and white?"

Jericho thought about it before nodding.

"Okay, red and white!" Kole started adding a border and such. When she had finished doing that, she started typing.

'_**To __**_

_**You have been selected to go on a blind date!**_

_**You and your blind date should arrive at '**__**Buon**__** A**__**ppettite**__**' at half past seven on Sunday the fifteenth of July**_

_**You and your date should both wear…'**_

"What flower should they wear?" Kole asked. Jericho looked confused. "You know! On blind dates people wear flowers so they can find each other!"

'_How about a pansy?' _Jericho asked, _'It means __**'You occupy my thoughts'**__' _

"Hmm, interesting…yeah, okay. I think red pansies."

Jericho nodded. Kole carried on typing.

'_**You and your date should both wear a red pansy**_

_**Have fun and find love!**_

After typing the last sentence, Kole added the name 'Jinx' to the top then printed it off. She printed it again after changing the name to 'Kid Flash'. She turned to Jericho and grinned. Phase two was complete.

~The next day~

Kole got the fake invitations from a drawer in the room and snuck out of the room before walking down stairs. She came back up about half an hour later. By that time, Jericho was fully awake, Jinx was rubbing her eyes and Kid Flash was still asleep. Kole walked up to Jinx.

"This just came through the post. It's addressed to you." Kole handed her a white envelope with a red border.

"Huh? Oh, thanks. I'll read it after breakfast." Jinx walked out of the room to get changed and then go down to breakfast. When Kole was sure she was gone, she turned her attention to Kid Flash, still fast asleep in his little bed. Not for long, however, as Kole walked up to him and poked him in the side, hard. He jumped up.

"Huh? What's happening?" he asked groggily.

"These just arrived in the post." Kole said, handing him an envelope identical to Jinx's.

"Cool! Thanks Kole!" he zoomed off to change and then go downstairs.

~With Kid Flash after breakfast~

Kid Flash opened the letter and read it. His eyes widened.

"A blind date?" he asked himself, "Eh, why not?" he zoomed off and came back with a black tuxedo and a red pansy. Kole walked in and saw him with the tuxedo.

"Going on a _date_ Kid Flash?" she asked.

"Yep! I _blind _date!" he answered.

"Do you want a hologram ring?"

"Why would I need one?"

"Erm…in case people recognise you without you mask?" Kid Flash thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Sure? What could the harm be?"

"I'll go do it!" Kole exclaimed, running to the JJKKF room and grabbing one of the boxes. She waited there for a moment to make it seem like she had gone to design the outcome. Five minutes later she came back.

"Here you go!" she handed him the box. He opened it and slipped the rings on before activating them. He turned into a slightly paler, black-haired, green eyed boy.

"I feel like Harry Potter…" he muttered, looking down at himself.

"It'll be fine! Maybe your date likes Harry Potter!" Kole ran of before he could complain further.

~Ten minutes later~

Jinx sat in the JJKKF room, letter in hand. She opened it and read the contents. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What the heck?" she exclaimed as she read it through again. Kole came in and saw she was reading it.

"What is it?" she asked excitedly, although she already knew what it was.

"Some blind date thing." Jinx answered.

"Cool! You should so go!"

"Erm…no."

"Why not? It could be fun!"

"Well, for starters…I am _not_ going on a blind date looking like _this!_" Jinx said, indicating her pale skin and pink hair.

"Well, what about those hologram ring things?" Kole asked, "The ones that Cyborg used."

Jinx flinched slightly as she remembered her brief crush on 'Victor' at H.I.V.E academy who had turned out to be Cyborg in disguise. Kole then realised what she had said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Jinx! I forgot about that!"

"No, it's okay. I've gotten over him. I guess I could wear one of those rings…"

"Yeah!" Kole looked over the letter. "Hey, isn't today Sunday?"

Jinx frowned, looked down at the letter again and froze.

"Oh my gosh! It is!"

"C'mon! Let's go get you a dress!" Kole exclaimed, dragging Jinx out behind her. The two girls went to the mall and began dress hunting. Jinx immediately went towards the black section while Kole looked at all of the bright colours. Jinx tried on about 30 dresses in the first shop. About 17 were black while the others were shades of blue, purple, red and yellow. One was a sickening shade of acid green.

About 12 shops and 268 dresses later Jinx was dressed in a simple evening dress. It was a rich, warm purple with a black sash that rested on her hips. She also got a shawl and black high heels to match. They bought a red pansy before returning to the Tower.

"It's perfect!" Kole exclaimed. When they got back, it was already 7:00pm. Kole pushed Jinx into the bathroom to change, saying she would take care of the holo rings. Jinx came back out in her purple dress. Kole gave her the rings. Jinx turned into a red head with bright blue eyes and freckles.

"Perfect!" Kole exclaimed.

The two girls made their way to the garage and 'borrowed' the T-car. When they got to the restaurant, Jinx got out and Kole drove it back. When dinner was finished, Jinx was to call Kole who would come and pick her up.

"Bye Jinx! Good luck!" Kole waved from the car and drove back. Kole had made sure that Jinx would get there slightly early so that Kid Flash wouldn't see his 'blind date' getting out of the T-car.

When she got back to the tower, she saw Kid Flash standing by the door in his tuxedo. The rings were on his fingers.

"You ready to go Kid Flash?" Kole asked.

"Yep! Bye!" he zipped off to the restaurant. Jericho then walked in to see Kole grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Now we just wait for the plan to unfold." she said.

'_How exactly does this plan work?' _Jericho signed.

"Well…they both sleep in the same room so they would have to find out about the other's blind date one way or another. And when that happens, the other will get jealous and confess their true feelings! It's brilliant!" Kole explained. The two of them went back upstairs to do their own thing.

~About an hour later~

The room to the JJKKF room burst open. Kole and Jericho looked up to see Jinx and Kid Flash looking rather annoyed. Their holo rings were in their hands.

"Oh! Hi guys…" Kole laughed nervously, "I'm just going to go and talk to Starfire!" she ran off. Jinx ran after. Kid Flash walked into the room where a very worried looking Jericho was sitting.

"She set us up, didn't she?" Kid Flash muttered.

Jericho bit his lip and nodded.

"Clever, I wouldn't have known it was Jinx if it wasn't for the waiter…" he sighed and shook his head.

~With Jinx and Kole~

"Come back here Kole!" Jinx shrieked as she chased her through the tower. She bumped into Starfire along the way.

"Oh! Greetings Jinx!"

"Hey Star. Do you know where Kole is so I can murder her?"

"Why do you want to do the murdering of friend Kole?" Starfire asked, shocked at the idea.

"Because! Where is she?"

"I shall help you look for her and then you can do the 'making up'!"

"Whatever Star."

They searched the tower and found her sitting between Beast Boy and Cyborg who were playing video games.

"Kole! Get over here!" Jinx shouted. Kole sighed and got up. She walked over to them.

"Kole, you must do the apologising to Jinx." Starfire commanded.

"Sorry Jinx."

"Whatever. Just don't do it again."

"There! Now you can be friends again!"

"Yeah, thanks Star." Jinx muttered as she walked off.

"Please excuse me friend Kole! Robin has ased me if I would like to do the 'Hanging out'!" Starfire smiled and flew off to find the Boy Wonder. Kole giggled and walked back to the JJKKF room.

~Later that night~

Kole sat up in bed with her list. She crossed something off and frowned. Time to plan out her next idea…

~That morning~

The Titans were in the main room eating breakfast when the phone rang. Kid Flash picked it up.

"Hello?"

…

"Oh! Hi!"

…

"Yeah…"

…

"What!"

…

"Are you sure?"

…

"You really don't have too!"

…

"But!"

…

Kid Flash put the phone back down and groaned.

"Something wrong?" Cyborg asked.

"My sister's coming to visit."

* * *

**His sister is needed for the next chapter…**

**She belongs to **_**xemeraldskyx**_**, not me!**

**I know there are probably some illogical occurrences in this. Sorry about that…**

**Also, if you didn't get it, Jinx was made to look like a feminine version of Kid Flash and Kid Flash was meant to look like…Harry Potter…**

**Random kid: He sucks!**

**Me: Does not! Harry Potter is the best! Anyone who doesn't like him is…is…I don't know! I'm no good at this sort of thing!**

**No offence if you don't like Harry Potter!**

**BTW Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling, not me! :(**

**Review please!**

_**IT'S NOT TOO LATE TO SEND IN SUGGESTIONS FOR SETTING KF AND JINX UP!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys!! I have returned!!! Aren't you all really super happy now??? You're not?? Well, you will be…**

**Okay this idea was given to me by…Madame Starfire!! YAY!! And she owns Bianca, not me!! **

**Ahem…I don't own Teen Titans or Bianca!! They belong to WB and Madame Starfire…**

**Next part is…………………….UP!!!!! Also, if you haven't could you do the poll on my profile and the competition in Jump City High!!**

**Also, SOMEONE put 'Other (Please tell me which)' on the poll and I have NO idea what they meant!! So, if that was you I would very much appreciate it if you PM/Review something and tell me which, unless you have already and I forgot. Actually, if you have then do it again 'cause I DID forget…Thanks!!**

* * *

_Kid Flash put the phone back down and groaned._

"_Something wrong?" Cyborg asked._

"_My sister's coming to visit."_

The room was silent for a while before Beast Boy spoke up. "And that's…bad…?" he asked. Kid Flash looked at him in shock.

"She's EVIL!" he exclaimed, jumping up and throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh…" Beast Boy responded quietly. Cyborg grinned and patted Kid Flash's back.

"She can't be all that bad!" he assured. The red-head looked up at him.

"Oh yes she is…She's a pain in the-" he answered.

"Asking family members to stay at Titans Tower is strictly against the rules!" Robin interrupted, "Besides, how on _earth_ did she get our phone number?"

"She's my sister, she can do _anything!" _Kid Flash answered, "And I didn't invite her, she invited _herself!_"

"Hmmm…" Robin 'hmm'ed as he frowned. "Tell her that she can't come, Kid Flash." he ordered, pointing at the phone.

"I did but she wouldn't be persuaded not to! Anyway, you haven't heard the worst of the news…"

"Which is…?"

"She's coming today at three and staying for a fewdays."

_**Silence…**_

…

_Then…_

"**WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?"**

"Uhh…heheheh…"

Robin sighed and resisted the urge to bang his head on the table. "Absolutely not. No, no, no, no, NO! She's NOT staying here!"

"Sorry Robin, but once Bianca wants to do something, she does it!" Kid Flash told him, sounding very serious. Jinx cackled cruelly.

"Kid Flash, she's your sister, I'm sure you can make her lessen her stay here."

"You don't know her Jinx, you don't know her." The speedster said, "Besides, she's a _girl_. _Girls _are _stubborn _and never listen!"

Jinx, Argent and Bumblebee froze, slowly turning to face him, and gave him a death glares. "What. Did. You. Say?" they asked, gritting their teeth.

"I said girls are stubborn and never listen." Kid Flash repeated, unaware of the trouble he was in.

The girls where silent for a moment when Bumblebee said: "Get him." All Hell was let lose as the three girls pounced on their victim. Kid Flash ran away just in time and got out of the room, followed by three, annoyed girls.

Kole giggled at the sight and sat down on the sofa. "So…where's she gonna sleep?" she questioned.

A very annoyed looking Robin answered "I guess she should stay in Kid Flash's room…" Kole grinned and turned to Jericho.

"That means she's gonna bunk in our room!" she said, cheerfully. "It's gonna be so fun!" Jericho bit his lip but nodded anyway, as if saying _'If you say so…'_

Robin looked around the room, considering something. "Okay, I suppose we should get this place cleared up…Okay, I'll assign everyone tasks to do in their sleeping arrangements!" he announced. The titans still in the room looked at each other, '_Boring…'_ written all over their faces.

Robin carried on, regardless, "Okay, Everyone in room 3A are in charge of the kitchen…3B are to do the common room, 3C is the downstairs corridor, 3D are the windows. 4A are the bathrooms…"

He went on for a while. When he had finished, the Titans stalked off to do their jobs. Kole, Jericho, Jinx and Kid Flash were in charge of the storage rooms on the top floor. The first two, being the only two from the group actually in the room, trudged up to the top story, armed with a dustpan, brush, Hoover and their bare hands.

"This is so boring!" Kole complained, brushing the dust off of a surface. Jericho rolled her his eyes and signed something.

"_We've only been working for a few minutes,"_

"Yeah, well, a few minutes too long if you ask me."

Jericho rolled his eyes again, causing Kole to shrug.

"What? We're heroes! We should be outside fighting crime, not doing some spring cleaning; in the middle of autumn!"

Sure enough, outside the window, they could see the trees in the park opposite where already stained light browns, bright golds and deep, brick reds.

Before Jericho to even begin to roll his eyes a third time, Jinx stomped in, grabbed the Hoover, and began sucking up the bits of fluff and such on the floor.

Jericho looked around and signed to Jinx, _"Where's Kid Flash?"_

"He's cowering…" Jinx answered, her mouth pulling up slowly into a small smirk, "In the airing cupboard…"

Kole smiled with amusement. "The airing cupboard? Really?"

"Yup! Soo…anything _'interesting'_ happen in here?" she enquired cheekily, "I mean, it's quite dark in here, small, cosy…" Jinx waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Jericho and Kole blushed.

"Uhh…I…um…no…" Kole stammered.

"_Of course not…" _Jericho answered mutely; his hand gestures were very shaky.

Jinx's grin just grew and she went back to cleaning the floor. However, her smile dropped like a stone when Kid Flash zoomed into the room.

"I see you've finally emerged from the airing cupboard."

"Robin forced me out in the end…" he trailed off upon seeing her smirk retake its place on her face, "Hey! You girls were trying to kill me!"

"Do you even _remember_ what you said about us?"

"What? About girls being stubb-"

"Yes, that!" Jinx snapped.

Kole and Jericho looked at each other, annoyance evident in their faces. This was going to be a long few hours…

~2.55pm~

The Titans were gathered around in the common room, waiting for the arrival of Kid Flash's sister. Seconds ticked by, each one bringing a fresh wave of anticipation over the teenagers. 2.56pm came and went, as did 2.57pm, 2.58pm and 2.59pm…until 3.00 finally came around. And on the first strike, there was a knock at the door.

Kid Flash took a deep breath as Robin dusted off his uniform slightly and opened the door. A girl with brown hair, green eyes and a huge smile was revealed, wearing a navy blue, pleated skirt and a white blouse.

"Heya! I'm Wal-" she started, but was stopped when Kid Flash zipped over and slapped a hand over her mouth. However, she carried on regardless, although her words were now muffled and not very easy to make out.

"Hey! I told ya! I'm Kid Flash!" her brother scolded. Bianca, his sister, nodded and he took his hand away.

"Sorry W-uhh, I mean, _**Kid**__ Flash…_" She grinned at the childishness of the name. He just rolled his eyes and led her into the common room, an annoyed Robin trailing behind.

"Guys, this is my sister, Bianca!" Kid Flash said, pushing Bianca forward slightly. She smiled and waved to them.

"Hey guys!"

She was met with a chorus of "Hey!"s and "Yo!"s and one "Greetings friend!" Robin then stepped in front of her.

"Okay, you shall be sleeping with your brother, Kole," Kole stepped forward and gave her a smile and wave, "Jericho," Jericho also walked forward slightly so he was next to Kole, "And Jinx," The pink-haired sorceress strode over to her and held out a hand, a wicked smile on her face.

"I'm sure we'll be great friends…"

"Same here," Bianca replied.

After a while, after all of Bianca's stuff had been put away, she was sitting upstairs in the JJKKF room with Kole and Jericho. The former was explaining about Kid Flash and Jinx's problems.

"And now, they seem to hate each other! It's crazy!" She finished, Jericho nodding next to her.

"Really? Man that must suck for you guys…"

"You have no idea! But, there is hope!"

Bianca looked at her curiously, leaning in slightly. "Really?" Jericho silently sighed, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Yes. I am pretty confident that through the layers of 'hate' they have for each other," she did air quotes around the word 'hate', making Bianca smile slightly, "And I am trying to get them to realise their true feelings for each other! And when they finally do, they'll stop arguing and everyone lives happily ever after…" Kole pretended to swoon and fall back onto the bed. However, she miss-aimed her faint and fell into Jericho's lap.

Both turned beet red and Kole immediately sat up, facing away while he did the same. Bianca's smile turned into a cheeky grin as she watched the two. "Methinks my brother and Jinx aren't the only love birds in this tower…"

"What? No…well…uh, I mean…um…" Kole stuttered, turning redder every second. Jericho was trying to sign something but in vain. Bianca smirked and raised her eyebrows.

"A-anyway, what I-I was trying t-to to get at was, uhh, m-my um, plans! Yes! Plans for getting Kid Flash and Jinx t-together!"

Bianca decided to stop embarrassing them and instead nodded. "Sounds cool! So, what's your plan?"

"Well, actually, I have a list…" Kole pulled out a piece of paper from under her pillow and handed it to Bianca who read it with interest.

"Hey, why are they crossed out?"

"Oh, uh well…those didn't quite work…" she explained.

"Ah, I see…hmm…ooh! I've got an idea!" Bianca smirked and explained the vague outline of her plan. "So, you like?"

The pink-haired girl smirked evilly. "How could I not?"

~The next day…~

"Okay," Kole said, "Let's go through this one more time. Bianca, you are going to get Kid Flash to come into our room, and Jericho; you're going to do the same with Jinx. I'll be up there and make sure everything is set up right! Let's go!"

All three went off their separate. Kole, as she had said, ran over to the JJKKF room and started drawing the blinds, stopping any light from outside get in. She then tied a piece of long string to the light switch and slipped out of the room, the other end in her hand.

Bianca had gone down the stairs in search for her brother. She found him playing video games with Beast Boy. Needless to say, he was beating him hollow. Putting on her best 'frightened little girl' voice, she sauntered over to him and tapped his shoulder. However, when he didn't turn around, she glared at him and tapped him harder. And again, harder, and again, even harder. Finally, he got the sense to pause the game and looked at her.

"I was in the middle of a game! What do you want?"

"Th-there's a b-big s-spider i-in the room a-and I j-just wanted to know if y-you could g-get rid of it…"

Kid Flash sighed and got up. "Fine, I'll get rid of the big bad spider…where is it?"

"I-it's on J-jinx's d-dressing table."

He sighed again and walked out of the room, a smirking Bianca close behind.

Meanwhile, Jericho had gone off to look for Jinx, all the time wandering about what he could tell her.

Finding her doing some sort of paperwork, he walked over and froze when he realised he had no idea how to get her attention, wishing that he still had the ability to speak. After a few seconds, he nervously reached out and tapped her shoulder. Jinx glanced up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

Jericho's mind went blank as he tried to think up an excuse. _'Kid Flash, is…looking…through your…stuff…'_ he signed lamely.

She straightened her back and leapt up, "He's _what?"_

'_Yes! He's looking through your stuff! And…messing around with your…makeup…'_

"That's _it!"_ Jinx snarled, racing out the room to blast the red-head into millions of tiny, unidentifiable pieces. Jericho couldn't help but smile when he got the desired effect and, at a slower pace, followed her.

By now, Kid Flash had remembered his powers and super-speeded up to the room, to get rid of the spider Bianca claimed to have seen. Upon arriving, he glanced at the desk, not wanting to get too close, but couldn't see any spiders.

"I can't see this spider…" he called to Bianca, who was standing just outside the room, "Are you sure there was one?"

"Yes!" Bianca replied, "There was one and it was over there! Maybe you should look closer!"

Kid Flash looked at the desk doubtfully, briefly glancing back at his sister. She immediately saw the look in his eyes and put on a 'Puss in Boots' face.

"Aww _man_! Not the face!"

Bianca just kept on pulling the face. After a few seconds, Kid Flash finally cracked and walked over to Jinx's dressing table, muttering "I hate you…" under his breath.

Bianca heard, however, and said, "Love you too!" back.

Kid Flash leant over the surface, scanning it for anything large and spidery. But he saw no such thing, other than the strange black scribble like picture on a bottle of hairspray.

Jinx chose this moment to burst into the room, seething. "What do you think you are _**doing**_ Kid Flash?"

"Uhh…" he dropped the hairspray he had been looking at with interest and turned around. "I…um…"

Bianca quietly slipped out the room and left the two to bicker. Kole stepped out of the room next door to the JJKKF room and smirked at Bianca. Jericho soon joined them, signing to them that both Jinx and Kid Flash were inside the room, and the door could safely be shut. Kole snuck forward slightly and handed Bianca a bit of string, the other end was attached to the light switch.

"Okay," she whispered, "I'm going to close the door and just before it closes, you pull that string,"

The other girl nodded and Kole crept over to the door and began to quietly close it. Just before it shut properly, Bianca tugged the string and the lights went out. She then ran forward to join Kole in pressing her ear up against the wood to hear what would happen inside.

There was a scream. A gasp…then…

_**SMACK!**_

"Ow…"

Curious, Jericho opened the door slightly and peeked in. From what he could see in the poor light, Kid Flash was lying on the ground, his cheek glowing bright red, with Jinx standing over him, scowling. Her hand was poised as if she had just slapped him.

Kole and Bianca looked at each other. "Uh oh…" they chorused quietly, before backing away from the door. As soon as they were a couple of feet away, they turned and legged it. Kole grabbed Jericho's arm as they scarpered, forcing him to also run and blush slightly.

Jinx thought she heard something from outside the dark room. She quickly looked up just in time to see Kole, Bianca and Jericho scamper off. "Them again…" she muttered darkly, stepping over Kid Flash and stamping out of the room. Kid Flash got up and brushed himself off with one hand, the other rubbing his stinging cheek.

"Man, that girl can hit…" he said to himself, speeding off in some random direction. He crashed into Jericho, Kole and Bianca who all stared back at him nervously. "Uhh…hey guys…"

"You're not angry?" Kole blurted out.

"Why would I be angr-" Realisation lit up his face, "Wait, you weren't behind the whole blackout thing, were you?"

"Uhh…no…" Bianca answered, "Of course we weren't…"

"You sure?" he asked, still watching them suspiciously.

"We didn't do anything!" Kole lied.

"Honestly!" Bianca insisted.

Kid Flash said nothing, instead just walking off, unnaturally slowly; shooting them sceptical glanced over his shoulder.

When he had turned the corner, the two girls sighed in relief, not noticing the frantic hand gestures Jericho was giving them when he saw Jinx approaching them, a dangerous look on her face. They didn't actually see her until she had stopped right behind them and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK, KOLE!?"

"Eep!" she squeaked, turning around, her eyes widening in worry at the sight of the angry sorceress, "Uhh…hello…"

"Kole! What the heck was that little lights episode for?"

"Um…well, I, uhh…you see…" Kole stammered, trying to come up with an excuse. Suddenly, the light above them burst, sending a small amount of shattered glass to rain down on them.

Kid Flash then came flying out of the living room, wrapped in black energy, and was flung straight into Jinx. "Uhh…h-hey Jinxie…"

The furious flash of pink in Jinx's eyes told Jericho, Kole and Bianca to skedaddle before she blew them up and made a run for it, leaving Kid Flash to fall victim to her wrath.

Panting slightly, the two mischief makers and their helper collapsed on the floor of the corridor of the top story.

"That could've gone better…" Kole said, leaning against the wall.

"It could've gone better? It could've worked for starters." Bianca added.

"_Maybe we should lay off the plans for a while…"_ Jericho suggested, _"You know, until Jinx calms down."_

Kole thought about it for a moment before sighing and hesitantly nodding. "Maybe you're right…And, we can use this time to think up an amazing plan that is sure to not fail! C'mon guys!" She leapt up with new energy, and started jogging back to her room. Bianca and Jericho looked at each other and followed her.

When they got their, Kole was already on her bed, hurriedly scribbling something down. They joined her, reading what she had written over her shoulder.

"You sure Robin would allow that?" Bianca asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kole just shrugged, "No…but he can't say no to Starfire…"

"But why would Starfire agree to help set them up?"

"She wouldn't, but knowing her she'll want to throw a sleepover once we tell her about them…" Kole explained.

"Yeah, that won't be suspicious at all…" Bianca mumbled sarcastically.

"Hmm…well…I suppose if we show her a DVD of one…and then we explain what they're doing and then she'll want to have one!"

"That…could work…" Bianca said, "But you don't know if she'll definitely react that way…"

"Well, we can still try."

~The next day, 6pm~

The sun was just setting over Jump City. Outside the tower, all over the Titans were gathered, waving to another figure nearer to the shore.

"Bye guys!" Bianca called, waving to the Titans as she to the edge of the island.

The Titans replied with a chorus of "Goodbye!"s and such. Bianca climbed into a small boat and started rowing away. Whilst waving, Cyborg discreetly leant over to Bumblebee and said, "So that's how she got here…"

"She's a good rower, too…"

"Mmm…"

When they could no longer see the silhouette of a girl in a boat as she disappeared into the dusk, the Titans turned and walked back inside the tower.

* * *

**That failed, epically…Buuuuuuut…I DID find out how to spell silhouette!! I am so proud….even if it was my sister who told me how…heheheh…**

**Anyways, if you've got another idea then I would like to hear it!! I'm still on the look out for interesting plans!! I've only got about seven that I'm going to use…But I think the next one's kinda obvious…**

**Just a reminder, if you did select 'Other' on the poll on my profile, please tell me what story you wanted to suggest!! It would be muy util! **

**Review please!!!!!!**


End file.
